Awesome Television Networks
Awesome Television Networks '''reffered to as '''ATNN, could be confused with AweTel Networks and alternatively known as Awesome Television Holdings '''is a Robloxian television corporation, owned by WeirdCube. Awesome Television Networks owns the rights to Awesome Television Network. As of 2019, this company is only new and may expand in the future. The creator's dreams were made true to restore ATN to its true glory on September 28, 2019 even though ATN existed as ATH for quite a bit between August 5, 2019 and September 28, 2019. On September 29, 2019; after nearly a year; Awesome Television Networks finally changed their logo. On October 18, 2019; Awesome Television Networks began to kindly begin programming some parts of Blox News Channel, Infinitive's original channel and all programminng owned by Roblox Television Networks Group after the incident. However, it was reverted back to original programming on all ATNN-owned channels on October 19, 2019. On October 24, 2019; 11 out of the 12 members of this company agreed to let AweTel Networks split from WeirdCube Productions. History Early history (2017-2018) In 2017, ideas for a television network began. Nothing really began, but the 7 people (all unnamed) including the founder, WeirdCube; all began to see what to program on what would eventually become Awesome Television Network. They kept these ideas all the way until early September 2018. When WeirdCube Productions was founded on October 4, 2018; just 4 days before Awesome Television Network was founded; ideas for ATN became reality. Just before WeirdCube Productions was founded, they thought of names for WCP, one which included just Awesome Productions. Soon, ATN was founded on October 8, 2018. However, programming on ATN was uncertain on what to be put on. At first, non-Roblox stuff were put there. Programming included Spongebob, and also broadcasting shared with ATN +1. However, success started to become failure on October 14, 2018; when ATN filed for bankruptcy. On October 17, 2018; ATN silently began to remove programming, as some of the programming was transferred to ATN +1; except for Spongebob. The last ever programming, an episode of Burger King Tycoon, which was new at the time, was the last ever thing programmed on there. After closure (2018-mid 2019) After ATN closed on October 27, 2018; most of the ATN programming; was moved to ATN +1. They were also moved to ATN +24, a sister channel of ATN +1. However, ATN +1, lasted; even into the beginning of 2019, having reruns of ATN +1 programming from 2018. Relaunch (mid 2019-present) On August 5, 2019; the company (ATN itself didn't revive until September) was resurrected as Awesome Television Holdings. Using a modified 2018 logo of ATN, ATN +1, and ATN +24, they are all due for a new logo. Accidental buyout (late 2019) On September 30, 2019; ATN was accidentally sold to Powerblox Television Corporation, who in turn, kept ATN, and '''REFUSED to sell it; until October 1, 2019. WCP got it back, and on October 3, 2019; WeirdCube Productions sued Powerblox Television Corporation for stealing their own network. Since then, ATN's company could merge into anything but currently not. Powerblox Television Corporation is now a part of WeirdCube Productions. They will not merge, as decided; but maybe in the future. Current history (late 2019-present) After October 3, 2019; everything was normal. They celebrated 1 year of WeirdCube Productions on October 4, 201; followed by ATN's anniversary 4 days later. On October 11, 2019; ATN +1 and ATN +24 both celebrated 1 year as well. On October 13, 2019; plans to branch off of WeirdCube Productions to create an entirely new company was now in the works. This had already been done for this networks company on August 5, 2019. However, this idea would be said to be pushed until late-October. The idea to be pushed until late-October was done all because of an accident that happened sometime between October 16, and the 18, of 2019. On October 18, 2019; all ATN channels had to stop their programming (with the exception of The Weather Channel and all non-owned ATN channels) to air programming of shows from Roblox Television Networks Group on AwesomeTelevisionTV. This decision was bad, to the point where ATN Kids was CLOGGED with shows that weren't usually part of them, and they were all shows from WeirdCube Productions. In order to do this, they had to pull the plug on all ATN channels, with the exception of ATN Kids and The Weather Channel. After the pull the plug decision (October 19, 2019) After this happened; the decision was made. On October 19, 2019; all ATN channels were back on the air. Programming was returned to their respective channels. They said they were sorry, and they only did this as a message to the domain expiration panic. Launch of AweTel Networks (October 20-24, 2019) On October 20, 2019; AweTel Networks split off from WeirdCube Productions. On October 23, 2019; a few shows were transferred to AWTN from WCP. Channels (with the ATN branding, not all the other channels itself) Current ATN '' Main article: Awesome Television Network'' Owned from: '''October 2018-November 2018 (first launch), September 2019-present (relaunch) '''Broadcasts: 24/7 from Monday - Friday, 6am to 8pm on Saturdays and Sundays ATN is the main channel of ATN Networks, and has more programming than ATN +1, and +24 combined. ATN +1 '' Main article: ATN +1'' Owned from: '''August 2019-present '''Broadcasts: 12pm to 12am from Monday - Wednesday, 10am to 12am from Wednesday - Sunday ATN +1 is the secondary channel of ATN Networks and has slightly less programming than ATN, and ATN +24. ATN +24 '' Main article: ATN +1 (on page)'' Owned from: '''August 2019-present '''Broadcasts: 24/7 every week ATN +24 is a channel that runs for 24 hours every week. It shows programming of ATN, ATN +1, and itself. ATN1 Main article: ATN1 'Owned from: '''August 2019-present '''Broadcasts: '''12pm to 10pm from Monday - Saturday, 24/7 on Sunday ATN1 is a channel that mainly shows programming of action and mystery programming. ATN2 ''Main article: ATN2 'Owned from: '''August 2019-present '''Broadcasts: '''12pm to 6pm from Monday - Friday, 24/7 on Saturdays and Sundays. ATN2 is a channel, that mainly shows comedy, but some SCP-related content. ATN3 ''Main article: ATN3 'Owned from: '''October 2019-present '''Broadcasts: '''10am to 4am from Monday - Tuesday, 24/7 between Tuesday and Sunday. ATN3 is a channel, that mainly shows original content not from ATN1 nor ATN2. The Weather Channel ''Main article: The Weather Channel '' '''Owned from: '''October 2019-present '''Broadcasts: '''24/7 every week. The Weather Channel is a channel, that mainly focuses on weather, and also natural disaster content. ATN Kids ''Main article: ATN Kids 'Owned from: '''October 2019-present '''Broadcasts: '''7am to 12pm, Monday - Friday, 24/7 on Saturdays and Sundays. ATN Kids is the children's channel that focuses also on original content. Fun fact, one was going to be on ATN3. ATN Music ''Main article: ATN Music 'Owned from: '''October 2019-present '''Broadcasts: '''24/7 every single day ATN Music is a channel all about music, that also airs original-ish content. ATN News ''Main article: ATN News 'Owned from: '''October 2019-present '''Broadcasts: '''7am to 10pm, Monday - Friday, 10am to 12am on Saturdays and Sundays ATN News is a channel that airs news programming. They have MULTIPLE programming, including one from The Philippines, which is odd. Other Assets WeirdCube Productions '' Main article: WeirdCube Productions 'Owned from: '''October 4, 2018-October 8, 2018 WeirdCube Productions is a company, which was originally owned from its founding until it split off on October 8, 2018. AweTel Networks ''Main article: AweTel Networks '''Owned from: '''October 20, 2019-October 24, 2019 AweTel Networks is a company, which was originally owned from its spin-off from WeirdCube Productions until it spun-off from this company as well on October 24, 2019. Special Events WeirdCube Productions' 1st Anniversary - October 4, 2019 From 12pm, to 10pm; WCP will air all of Season 1 of Burger King Tycoon. Category:Networks Category:Awesome Television Networks Category:Television corporations